The SOS project
by Ice-Make Mage Neko
Summary: The week had been fairly quiet. And I was enjoying it. So all I need to do is put in a little face time for the last club meeting for the week and I'll be free right?Oh how I was so wrong- Kyon
1. The beginning of the end (of the week)

The SOS Project

**Neko: *holding catnip* Ohayo! Welcome to the SOS Project**

**Kyon: more crazy people...**

**Natsu: ITHOUGHTYOUMADEMECOMEHEREFORAFIGHTYO-**

**Neko: *punches Natsu hard in the gut* welcome to The SOS project... again, I don't own the melancholy of HS or FT**

**Natsu: it-it's an-another e-e-Erza... *withers away into corner***

**Kyon: this world is to damn messed up**

* * *

-Kyon's POV-

A normal day at the brigade.

Yeah I know, it's wishful thinking.

But this week has been strangely peaceful, and now it's the end of the week.

All I need to do now is put a little face time into the club and I can successfully call this week normal right?

Wrong.

* * *

I opened the door to see Asahina-San serving tea, Nagato was reading...

And Koizumi was sitting down with his ridiculous smile and an othelo game in front of him.

Haruhi was no where to be seen.

I sigh and sit down opposite Koizumi.

"Haruhi's out today? That's a surprise" I sigh

"Yes, it seems Suzumiya-San hasn't turned up yet" Koizumi grinned and we started to play othelo. Then I noticed Nagato flinch. yeah I know, pretty weird thing to notice but if its Nagato, it's important

"diversion space time defect, calculating problem" Nagato murmed

"Nagato, are you feeling all right?" Koizimi frowned, turning to Nagato

"Time space defect confirmed calculating risk" Nagato said again

"Hey... Koizumi, what's going on?!" I Asked.

This being natural-of course- for me the only normal person here to be concerned.

"Problem confirmed. Suzumiya is not responsible. incoming in 3, 2, 1"

That's when the room warped into nothingness and us into another strange dimension.

* * *

**Neko: another one of my famous cliffys!**

**Kyon: Why can't my life be normal!**

**Neko: complain to your creator, here's a straw, suck it up.**

**Koizumi: harsh**

**Natsu: WHERE'S HAPPY?**

**Neko: please review and tell other people about this! I'll update if I get five or more reviews!**


	2. Enter Haruhi

The SOS project

**Neko: welcome back...**

**Kyon: ...**

**Natsu: ...**

**Neko: !**

**Natsu: what?!**

**Neko: nothing... I don't own TMoHS or FT**

**Aisu: roll da story**

* * *

-xX kyon POV Xx-

We landed in a pile. Me at the bottom of course.

"Geoff mef koifumi!" I yelled angrily (muffled) at the ground which my face was planted on. I mean, i would be more than welcome to stay in such position if it was Asahina, but unfortunately it was Koizumi

-after dissembling ourselves from each other-

We looked around.

We defiantly weren't in the brigade room-wait- hijacked literature club room. We were in a really big hall room thing with people yelling drinking and fighting. Oh yes, and they doing magic.

Example, some guy was on fire while he faced off this other guy that had frost emitting from his body.

A blond girl with a really big *cough* rack *cough* was waving glowing keys everywhere trying to stop the two guys, and a red head girl was wearing armour and eating strawberry cake.

Oh yeah she had a sword floating in the air aiming at the two arguing dudes

"What the?" I started looking around me

"huh newbies?" Said the pink haired dude

"Eh?" Said the key waving blond

"hmmmm, it's seems we have gone to an alternate dimension" Koizumi said his annoying smile had returned 'oh god' I thought looking around me

"hello? Do you wish to join Fairytail?" Said a girl with white hair and was wearing a red dress

"Fairytail? What kind of name is that?" I yelled looking around myself, I saw two flying cats.

Now shamisen could talk.

these cats had wings and were flying.

Oh yeah! One of them was blue

"WHAT THE F*** IS THAT?!" I yelled pointing at the blue flying cat

"Exceed" Nagato murmed holding her book

"exceed? Exceed in what?" I asked "Hey! And where's Haruhi!?" for once I missed our over-excited brigade chief

"What do you think your doing to my brigade?!"

When haruhi got here I don't know, but she was using me as a stool for her foot.

Im sorry people of... Fairytail for bringing her with us.

"We are the Save the world by Overloading it with fun Haruhi Suzumiya brigade! More commonly known as the SOS brigade! Who are you?!" She yelled pointing to the pink haired dude

Enter Haruhi

* * *

******Neko: I'll update soon guys! So tell everyone about it :)**

**Aisu: Thats Haruhi for you**

**Koizumi: isn't she charming**


End file.
